thefullerhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Max Fuller
Max Fuller is a main character in Fuller House. Biography Max is D.J.'s second son, he seems to take after his Grandpa Danny. He takes tremendous pride in keeping his room tidy, his shirt tucked in and has already mastered the art of hospital corners. Max looks up to his older brother and is constantly seeking his approval. Season 1 [[Our Very First Show, Again|'Our Very First Show, Again']] - Stephanie brings Jackson and Max the hottest dance hits from the clubs of London, but deemed as inappropriate by D.J., she has to take them back. Max announces he already knows all the bad words "Darn, booger and Donald Trump". At the going away party for Danny, Jesse and Joey, Max cleans at what Danny says is housekeeping level. After the party it is Jackson's job to take out the trash, but he gets Max to do it for him. When Ramona walks in she enquires to why Max is doing Jackson's job for him. Jackson told Max that he implanted a tiny explosive in Max's brain that he could detonate at any moment. Ramona gets Jackson to admit to Max that he lied about the implant. The next day, Steve arrives with Comet Jr. Jr., she is in labour and having trouble delivering her puppies. Max is really excited and wants one of the puppies. In the backyard D.J. delivers the puppies and Max reminds her that she promised he could have a puppy. D.J. tells him they make a mess but Max has the answer for that, Danny taught him how to get out even the suborn of stains. Since Stephanie will now be moving in with them in the house, D.J. gives into Max and lets him have a puppy. After Danny, Jesse, Joey and Becky leave, Tommy fusses in his playpen again so D.J. and Stephanie along with Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona and Max sing Meet the Flintstones to Tommy. Moving Day - Max jumps on a sleeping Stephanie for Sunday brunch and finds out she is not a morning person. After it's apparent that Kimmy and Ramona are moving in, Max is happy that there will be more people who can drive him around. D.J. does some rearranging and room swapping so (almost) everyone is happy. After letting Ramona take Jackson's room, she bakes him a chocolate cake to tell him he will be moving in with Max, into the room which used to be her's and Stephanie's. Jackson tries to get Max - who is currently in Michelle's old room - to stay in his room and live with their baby brother, Tommy, but Tommy has stinky diapers, Max's says he can't stay in a "stinkatorium". D.J. calls a family meeting to discuss respect, compromise and honesty, and they end with a group hug. Season 2 Max works on his 3rd grade project "One Kid Can Make a Difference". He buys 4 chickens for his backyard sustainable farm. Season 3 Max starts the summer with a musical dream about having the 'Best Summer Ever'. After knowing he will be going to Japan for Steve's wedding to CJ, Max starts to learn Japanese... and Swahili. Trivia * Plays the trombone * Was valedictorian in second grade * His favourite movie is Titanic * Keeps a diary Galleries * Images featuring Max Fuller * Max Fuller Miscellaneous Image Gallery * Max Fuller Season 1 Image Gallery * Max Fuller Season 2 Image Gallery * Max Fuller Season 3 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fullers Category:Main Characters Category:Images Category:Season 1 Main Characters Category:Season 2 Main Characters Category:Season 3 Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters